Stille Sehnsucht
by without-identity
Summary: Nach sieben Jahre, wird Hermine nach Hogwarts eingeladen und trifft auch sogleich auf ihren alten Lehrer der Zaubertränke Severus Snape. Aber auch Snape macht sich so seine Gedanken über seine ehemalige Schülerin. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Die Einladung**

Sehr geehrte Miss Granger,

ich freue mich Sie zu uns nach Hogwarts einladen zu dürfen.. In dem Zeitraum vom 27. – 30. Mai findet eine Berufsberatung statt und ich würde mich freuen, wenn sie in diesem Zeitraum einen Vortrag über Ihre Tätigkeit im Zauberministerium halten könnten. Ein Gästequartier wird Ihnen bereitgestellt. Gerne können sie den Aufenthalt um eine Woche (oder auch länger) verlängern. Die gesamte Körperschaft würde sich freuen Sie wieder zu sehen.

Hochachtungsvoll

Minerva. McGonagall

Stellvertretende Schulleiterin

PS Ich persönlich würde es begrüßen, wenn Sie noch länger in Hogwarts bleiben würden.

Hermine konnte es kaum glauben. Eine Einladung nach Hogwarts. Jetzt waren es schon sieben Jahre her. Vor sieben Jahren durchstreifte sie noch mit Harry und Ron die Flure Hogwarts. Die Gedanken versetzten ihr einen Stich. Nach der Schlacht in ihrem siebten Schuljahr gegen Voldemort sind Harry und Ron verschwunden. Keiner weiß genau was wirklich passiert ist. Nach dem sich Harry und Ron dem dunklen Lord gestellt und ihn durch den dunkelsten der verbotenen Flüche vernichteten haben, brach auf dem Schlachtfeld ein großer Jubel aus. Dadurch herrschte einiges Durcheinander und niemand achtete auf Harry und Ron. Hermine selbst hatte einige Flüche abbekommen und lag verletzt auf dem Schlachtfeld. Als sie im Krankenflügel wieder aufwachte, wartete sie vergebens auf einen Besuch von den Beiden. Sie war noch sehr schwach und verletzt. Täglich besuchten sie Prof. McGonagall und der Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore. Auf die Frage Hermines, wo Ron und Harry waren antworteten sie nicht. Eines Tages besuchte sie ihr Lehrer für Zaubertränke Severus Snape. Irgendetwas war anders an ihm. War dort Erleichterung in seinen Augen zu lesen? Er fragte Hermine nach ihrem Befinden. Sie stellte ihren üblichen Fragen nach ihren beiden Freunden. Einzig er hatte den Mut ihr die Wahrheit zu erzählen und tröstete sie so gut wie jemand trösten konnte, der innerlich zerrissen war und seit Jahren kein nettes Wort hervorbringen konnte. Nach ihrem Abschluss reiste Hermine sofort ab und ist seit dem nie wieder nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt. Ihren beiden Professoren, Minerva McGonagall und Albus Dumbledore, machte sie nie einen Vorwurf. Beide kümmerten sich einfach wundervoll um sie, damit sie den wahrscheinlichen Tod ihrer besten Freunde besser verkraftete. Nach ihrem Abschluss in Hogwarts studierte sie in Oxford und bekam im Ministerium eine Anstellung in der Forschungsabteilung, Bereich Zaubertränke, obwohl es für einen frischen Universitätsabgänger nicht leicht war dort eine Anstellung zu bekommen. Es sei denn, man hatte eine Empfehlung eines angesehenen Meister der Zaubertränke. Den einzigen Meister der Zaubertränke den Hermine kannte war ihr ehemaliger Lehrer Severus Snape. Mehrmals hatte sie ihn gefragt, ob er eine Empfehlung ausgesprochen hatte. Doch jedes Mal bestritt er es. Trotzdem bedankte sie sich bei ihm. Ihr Gefühl hatte sie schließlich noch nie betrogen. Jetzt sollte sie also wieder zurück nach Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Nicht aus dem Harry Potter-Universum gehört mit. Ich will damit auch kein Geld verdienen. Ich schreiben nur, weil es mir spaß macht.

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß an meine FF. Über Reviews freue ich mich natürlich. Ich besteche auch mit ganz viel Eis. ;-)

**Ankunft**

Am Abend des 26. Mai kam sie mit dem Hogwarts-Express an. Sie entschied den Zug zu nehmen, damit sie langsam ihre Erinnerungen auffrischen konnte. Schließlich war es kein einfacher Schritt für sie. Als sie vor den Toren Hogwarts stand. atmete sie noch mal tief durch und Schritt vor das große Eichentor. Allerdings sah sie nicht die dunkle Gestalt die sich aus dem Schatten löste und ihr folgte.

„Miss Granger. Schön sie wieder zusehen." Eine samtige Stimme drang an Hermines Ohr und schnell drehte sie sich zu dem Sprecher um.

„Ganz meinerseits Professor Snape. Es freut mich, dass sie sich noch immer geräuschlos an ihre Opfer heranschleichen können."

„Na, na. Vorsichtig, Miss Granger. Als Opfer würde ich sie nicht bezeichnen." Seine Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus.

„Nein? Als was dann?" langsam fing die Unterhaltung an ihr Spaß zu machen.

„Sie sind doch freiwillig hier, oder? Ein Opfer würde unfreiwillig hier sein. Bezeichnen sie sich eher als Versuchsobjekt." Ein gehässiges Grinsen zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab.

„Versuchsobjekt? Was bilden sie sich ein?" man konnte die Wut aus ihrer Stimme hören.

„Hermine, wie schön dich zu sehen." Der Schulleiter kam auf Hermine zu und entschärfte somit das Gespräch zwischen ihr und Snape.

„Ich hoffe doch, dass du eine gute Reise hattest. Wie ich sehe hat Severus dich schon begrüßt. Er ist doch sicherlich noch so nett und bringt dich zu deinem Zimmer. Ich habe ein Gästezimmer für dich im Gryffindorturm bereitstellen lassen. Severus bist du so lieb und begeleitest Hermine?"

Snape sah den Schulleiter düster an.

„Ich denke nicht. Ich habe noch ein wichtiges Experiment vorzubereiten." Mit wehendem Umhang schritt er Richtung Kerker.

„Keine Sorge Professor Dumbledore. Ich werde es schon alleine finden."

„Nein. Hermine. Das kommt nicht in Frage, ich bringe dich. Ich hoffe doch, dass Du zum Essen in die große Halle kommst. In etwa einer Stunde."

„Gerne Professor."

Dieser verdammte Snape. Für was hält der sich eigentlich? Hermine ging die Unterhaltung mit Snape nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. –Versuchsobjekt- Der wird mich kennen lernen. Schnell packte Hermine ihren Koffer aus und zog sich etwas anderes an. Entschlossen Snape die Stirn zu bieten machte, machte sie sich auf den Weg in die große Halle. Dort wurde sie sogleich von den restlichen Lehrern begrüßt.

„Hermine. Es ist so schön sie wieder zu sehen." Professor. McGonagalls Augen blitzten vor Freude auf.

„Es freut mich auch Professor McGonagall." Hermine freute sich wirklich ihre alte Hauslehrerin wieder zu treffen. Dumbledore setzte Hermine zwischen Snape und McGonagall. Snape schaute nur missmutig auf seinen Teller und signalisierte Hermine, dass an er keinem Gespräch mit ihr interessiert ist. Das störte Hermine nicht im Geringsten, denn schon war Professor McGonagall dabei ihr alle Vorkommnisse der letzten sieben Jahre zu erzählen. Momentan war es der letzte Streich des ersten Jahrganges.

„Professor Flitwick unterrichtete jedenfalls gerade die erste Klasse der Slytherin und Gryffindor. Nein, Professor Dumbledore lässt sie immer noch zusammen unterrichten, aber seit der dunkle Lord nicht mehr an der Macht ist, ist das Verhältnis zwischen den beiden Häusern besser. Stimmt doch Severus, oder?" McGonagall schaute Snape erwartungsvoll an, dieser gab allerdings nur ein Grunzen von sich. McGonagall nahm dies als Zustimmung und fuhr in ihrer Erzählung fort. „Jedenfalls brachte er ihnen gerade den Schwebezauber bei. Einige fanden es wohl lustig den Bücherstapel, auf dem er immer zu stehen pflegte, schweben zu lassen. So schwebte unser Professor Flitwick einmal quer durch das Klassenzimmer."

Hermines Lachen drang bis an Snapes Ohren und er verzog angewidert sein Gesicht. Seine Tischnachbarn jedenfalls zogen es vor dies zu ignorieren.

„Hermine, haben sie vielleicht Lust noch auf einen kleinen Umtrunk bei mir vorbei zu kommen?"

„Gerne, Professor McGonagall."

„Nenne mich Minerva. So in einer Stunde? Wo meine Räumlichkeiten sind weißt du doch noch?"

„Ja, das tue ich. Danke Minerva. Bis dann." Hermine wollte sich bis dahin noch etwas ausruhen und ging zurück in ihr Gästezimmer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alte Gefühle**

_Ich habe dich beobachtet. Ich habe schon auf dich gewartet. Von weitem konnte ich sehen, wie du gezögert hast durch das Tor zu gehen. Zu Schmerzhaft sind deine Erinnerungen. Ich wollte nur einen kurzen Blick auf werfen. Ob du noch immer die kleine Besserwisserin von damals bis. Aber schon nach der Schlacht hattest du dich verändert. Du bist still geworden. Es hat zu viele Opfer gegeben. Auch deine besten Freunde waren darunter. Du sahst so zerbrechlich aus, wie du da im Bett lagst. Als dich die Flüche trafen hast du nicht geschrieen. Du wolltest keine Schwäche zeigen. Lautlos bist du zusammengesackt. Keiner hat dich beachtet. Keiner außer mir. Ich brachte dich vom Schlachtfeld weg. Ich brachte dich in Sicherheit. Du hast es nie erfahren._

_Als du dann in der Eingangshalle standest, musste ich dich einfach ansprechen. Ich wollte dich nicht provozieren, aber ich konnte nicht anders. Mir hat es schon immer Spaß gemacht mich mit dir zu streiten._

_Mir hat es fast den Atem verschlagen. Du bist so hübsch geworden. Ich konnte meinen Blick nicht von dir lassen. Gerne hätte ich noch weiter mit dir geredet, aber der Schulleiter musste uns unterbrechen. Ich musste einfach fliehen. Er kennt mich zu gut. Er hätte sofort gesehen was mit mir los ist. Das ich dich begehre. Ich begehre dich schon seit sieben Jahren. Seit du so zerbrechlich im Krankenflügel lagst. Du wirst es nie erfahren. Nie könnte ein so reines Wesen, etwas so zerissenes wie mich lieben. Ich bin nur ein griesgrämiger Mann, der sich seine alten Fehler kaum verzeihen kann. Hoffentlich bleibst du noch länger in Hogwarts. Auch wenn ich dich nicht berühren darf. Kann ich dich aus der Ferne betrachten. Alle denken, ich hätte keine Gefühle. Ich weiß es aber besser. Seit sieben Jahren wünsche ich mir, ich hätte keine, dann müsste ich nicht so leiden und wäre nicht so unglücklich in dich verliebt._


	4. Chapter 4

**Die Verschwörung**

„Jedenfalls hatte er dann die Frechheit mich als Versuchobjekt zu bezeichnen."

„Nimm es nicht persönlich. So ist unser lieber Severus eben." Nach dem sich Hermine kurz geduscht hatte, musste sie noch zum Schulleiter um mit ihm ihren Vortrag über ihre Arbeit im Ministerium zu besprechen. Danach ging sie zurück in den Gryffindorturm und folgte der Einladung ihrer ehemaligen Lehrerin. Jetzt saßen beide in den zwei Sesseln vor dem Kamin und waren mittlerweile bei der zweiten Flasche Wein. Hermine berichtete gerade von ihrem Zusammentreffen mit Snape.

„Vielleicht hat er mal eine kleine Lektion verdient." Sagte Hermine mehr zu sich selbst als zu Minerva.

„Eigentlich hast du Recht." Minervas Augen leuchteten Rachsüchtig.

„Hast du eine Idee?" Jetzt wollte Hermine es wissen.

„Vielleicht!" Es schien ihr, als habe Professor. McGonagall gerade die Hinterhältigkeit einer Katze präsentiert. „Du bleibst doch länger in Hogwarts, oder?"

Hermine fing an unsicher auf ihren Stuhl hin und her zu rutschen. Sie wollte zwei Wochen länger in Hogwarts bleiben, als ihr angeboten worden ist. Das Ministerium hatte ihr statt zwei, gleich vier Wochen Urlaub gegeben. Sie sollte sich mal richtig ausruhen. Wahrscheinlich hatte der neue Zauberminister Arthur Weasley etwas damit zu tun. Er kennt schließlich Hermines Arbeitseifer und machte sich ständig Sorgen um sie.

„Jetzt wo du so fragst. Ich wollte Professor. Dumbledore fragen, ob ich nicht etwas länger bleiben kann." Unsicher brachte Hermine ihr Anliegen vor. McGonagall schaute sie undurchdringlich an. Jetzt fühlte sich Hermine noch unbehaglicher.

„Perfekt. Natürlich kannst du bleiben. Wir haben gerne ehemalige Schüler hier." Hermine atmete auf. „Wir könnten doch unseren einsamen Tränkemeister mal etwas Vergnügen bereiten. Also wir machen folgendes…"

Als Snape die große Halle betrat saßen McGonagall und Hermine schon auf ihren Plätzen. Seine Hoffnung sich nicht gerade neben Hermine setzen zu müssen, würde sich nicht erfüllen. Es war der einzige freie Stuhl. Also setzte er sein finsteres Gesicht auf und ging zielstrebig zu seinem Stuhl.

„Guten Morgen. Professor Snape." Hermines Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Auch das noch. Musste sie ihn ansprechen. Eigentlich hätte sie es besser wissen müssen.

„Miss Granger. Haben sie in den sieben Jahren als sie noch Schülerin waren, nicht gelernt, dass man mir morgens lieber aus dem Weg gehen sollte?" Sagte er in seinen gewohnt eisigen Ton und nahm neben Hermine platz.

„Professor Snape", Hermine schmunzelt in sich hinein. „…es hätte ja sein können, dass sich seid meiner Abwesenheit ihr Gewohnheiten verändert haben."

„Es wäre äußerst nett von ihnen, wenn sie sich keinerlei Gedanken mehr über meine Gewohnheiten machen würden und ich jetzt in Ruhe frühstücken könnte." Damit wand er sich von Hermine ab und verfluchte innerlich, dass sie ihn ansprechen musste, denn schließlich hatte er ziemlich realen Traum gehabt. Das Gefühl an seiner empfindlichsten Stelle versuchte er zu ignorieren. Hermine schien es nicht weiter zu stören, denn sie wand sich wieder Professor McGonagall zu.

_Keuchend wache ich auf. Was für ein Traum. Wie soll ich ihr heute nur gegenüber treten? Es ist kaum möglich. Ich habe sie geliebt. Die ganze Nacht. Bilde ich mir es nur ein oder weiß ich wirklich wie sie schmeckt, wie sich ihre Brüste anfühlen. Oh Gott. Ich muss duschen. Kalt. Die Gedanken müssen aus meinem Kopf verschwinden. _

_Obwohl ich früher zum Frühstück erscheine ist nur der Platz neben dir frei. Nicht dass mich dies nicht freuen würde, aber bei deinem Anblick reagiert mein Körper sofort. Du siehst heute wieder so schön aus. Zielstrebig gehe ich zu dem Stuhl neben dir. Du begrüßt mich freundlich und ich bin wieder gemein zu dir. Schnell setze ich mich und rücke den Stuhl zum Tisch heran. Ich spüre wie meine Hose immer enger wird. Was hast du nur mit mir angestellt. Du solltest verboten werden. Gott sei dank, widmest du dich wieder der McGonagall. Wie Eifersüchtig ich doch bin, dass ihr euch so gut versteht. Leider bin ich kein offener Mensch, deshalb himmele ich dich nur aus der Ferne an. Wüsstest du meine Gefühle, du würdest über mich lachen._

Ein ganz großes Dankeschön an alle, die mir so lieb reviewt haben. Ob es sich bei einigen Abschnitten nun um Severus Gedanken, einen Brief oder sonstiges handelt, werdet ihr noch erfahren. Ein bisschen Spannung muss doch schließlich sein.

Eigentlich wollte ich mit dem nächsten Kapitel noch etwas warten, aber bei den vielen Reviews, konnte ich nicht anders, als ein neues reinzusetzen.

Viel Spaß beim lesen und natürlich beim reviewen.


	5. Chapter 5

Hier sind wieder drei neue Kapitel. Da ich am Wochenende wegfahre, gönne ich sie euch jetzt schon. Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews.

Trotzdem musste ich doch schmunzeln, wie sehr ich euch wohl verwirrt habe. Wenn ihr die FF im Auge behaltet werdet ihr von selbst raus finden, ob es nun Severus Gedanken, sein Tagebuch, ein Brief oder was auch immer ist.

Ein Dankeschön geht auch an ´not necessary´für die Keksschachtel. Die waren echt lecker.

So jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen und auch das Reviewen nicht vergessen. einen großen Teller Schokolade hinstellend.

**Der Brief**

Ein bekanntes Geräusch ließ Hermine aufsehen. Die Eulen kamen und brachten die morgendliche Post. Schnell sah sie ihre frühere Professorin an und beide hatten Mühe ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken. Eine kleine Eule ließ sich vor Snape nieder und streckte ihm ihr Bein entgegen. Daran befand sich ein Brief in einen roten Umschlag. Überrascht sah Snape auf und nahm den Brief an sich. Schnell trank er seinen Kaffee aus und verließ das Frühstück um in seinen Kerker zu gehen. Die Neugier siegte. Er musste wissen was in dem Brief stand. Nachdenkend über den möglichen Absender nahm er nicht das Kichern der beiden Frauen am Tisch war.

_Die Eulen kommen. Eine Eule mit einem Brief? Einen roten Brief. Für mich? Wer sollte mir verbitterten Mann schon schreiben? Alle schauen schon. Niemand den ich kenne und der mir schreibt, benutzt rotes Briefpapier. Obwohl ich eigentlich noch deine Gegenwart genießen will, muss ich wissen was in dem Brief steht. Ich bin ja fast so neugierig wie eine Gryffindor. Schon wieder Hermine. Verschwinde aus meinen Gedanken. Schnell den Brief in meine Tasche und aufessen. _

_Zweifel steigen auf. Vielleicht ist er nicht für mich. Ah, meine Räumlichkeiten. Der Sessel am Kamin ruft mich geradezu ich setze mich hinein. Ich habe noch nicht nachgesehen, ob er wirklich für mich ist. Adressiert ist er an._

_**Professor Severus Snape**_

_**Lehrer für Zaubertränke**_

**_- Hogwarts –_**

_Eindeutig für mich. Ich habe noch Zeit bis ich zum Unterricht muss. Neugierig öffne ich den Brief._

_**Lieber Severus,**_

_**du kennst mich nicht, aber ich kenne dich. Schon oft habe ich von dir geträumt. Deine langen geschickten Finger gleiten über meinen Körper. Jede Stelle meines Körpers wird von deinen Küssen bedeckt. Langsam spüre ich die Erregung in mir wachsen. Gierig greife ich in deine langen, seidigen Haare und ziehe dein Gesicht zu meinem. Heiß und leidenschaftlich Küssen wir uns. Deine Zunge fordert Einlass in meinen Mund. Nur ein wenig öffne ich ihn. Ich spüre deine Erregung. Meine Hände gleiten über deinen Körper, an d er Beule in deiner Hose mache ich halt. Sanft streiche ich darüber. Ich kann aus deinem Stöhnen entnehmen, dass es dir gefällt. **_

_**Liebster, träume du meinen Traum weiter und warte auf meinen nächsten Brief.**_

_**In Liebe**_

_**Rose**_

_Mein Hirn arbeitet. Ich kenne keine Rose. Ganz außer Atem erhebe ich mich. Mist. Schon wieder einen Ständer. Ich schaue auf meine Uhr. Mein Unterricht fängt an. Severus, denke an etwas Abstoßendes. Minerva, ja genau. Gut. Er senkt sich. Jetzt habe ich wieder mehr Platz in meiner Hose. Noch einmal tief durchatmen und ich kann zum Unterricht._


	6. Chapter 6

**Alte Freunde**

Zwei Stunden nach dem Frühstück betrat Hermine wieder die große Halle. Die langen Tische wurden umgestellt und jetzt standen dort kleine quadratische Tische und sollten eine Art Ständchen darstellen. Der Schulleiter hatte noch andere Gäste eingeladen, aber Hermine war die Einzige die im Schloss übernachtete.

„Hermine. Was machst du denn hier?" mit einem unterdrückten Freudenschrei drehte sie sich um und fiel dem Sprecher um den Hals.

„Remus. Schön dich zu sehen. Was machst du hier? Unterrichtest du wieder?" Der Werwolf schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich bin zur Berufsinformationsveranstaltung eingeladen. Bei mir kann man sich über den Beruf als Auror informieren. Nein, sag nichts. Du bis aus dem gleichen Grund hier." Hermine nickte. Remus und sie sind nach dem Verschwinden von Ron und Harry gute Freunde geworden. Ihr Kontakt ist zwar nicht regelmäßig, aber dennoch sehr intensiv. Von einer kurzen Romanze mal abgesehen.

„Du siehst super aus."

„Danke, du auch." Gab Hermine errötend zurück. Sie musterte den Mann. Er trug jetzt einen braunen Anzug, der nicht so schäbig aussah wie sonst, aber nicht mehr weit davon entfernt war. Sein braunes Haar war jetzt mit mehr grauen Strähnen durchzogen. Für sein Alter sah er immer noch sehr gut aus. (A/N. Lupin sieht bestimmt in jeden Alter gut aus. Das ist aber nichts im Vergleich zu Servi. anzüglich grins)

Wie es der Zufall wollte, hatten sie auch noch ihre Stände nebeneinander. Sie legten Broschüren aus und dekorierten die Stände noch mit fachlichen Utensilien. (A/N. Was ist wohl die Deko für einen Aurorstand?) Hermine musste sich Mühe geben, dass sie ihren Stand interessant aussehen ließ. Zaubertränke waren nicht gerade das beliebteste Studienfach. Remus hingegen hätte sich nur ein Schild umhängen brauchen, wo „Auror" geschrieben stand und er wäre umzingelt gewesen. Auror war der Traumberuf der männlichen Schüler schlechthin.

„Mine, wo ist eigentlich unser schwarzer Zaubertrankprofessor abgeblieben. Ich habe ihn noch nicht gesehen."

„Remus, sei froh. Ich bin nicht scharf darauf ihn unbedingt zu treffen."

„Schade, Miss Granger und ich dachte schon, dass sie es kaum erwarten können mich wieder zu sehen."

„Ach, Severus, immer noch der alte sarkastische Mensch von früher." Remus konnte sich sein Kommentar nicht verkneifen.

„Lupin, sei vorsichtig. Schließlich bin ich der Jenige, der Dir den Wolfsbantrank braut. Vielleicht misslingt er mir ja mal." Snapes Augen blitzten belustigt auf. Es schien, als ob ihn da eine Idee gekommen wäre.

„Professor Snape, darf ich fragen, weshalb sie hier sind? Minerva hatte gesagt, dass sie noch Unterricht hätten."

„Obwohl es sie ja nichts angeht, kann ich sie darüber informieren, dass es vollkommen zwecklos ist, am heutigen Tage zu unterrichten. Bevor mir noch der Kerker in die Luft fliegt, habe ich lieber eine größere Hausaufgabe aufgegeben. Durch diesen dämlichen Berufsberatungstag steht die ganze Schule Kopf. Typisch Dumbledore, der mit seinem idiotischen Einfällen."

„Sie haben also momentan keinen Unterricht. Vielleicht haben sie ja Lust mir bei meinen Stand zu helfen." Bevor Snape auch nur was erwidern konnte, kam Dumbledore auf sie zu.

„Hermine, das ist eine großartige Idee. Gleich zwei Meister der Zaubertränke. Die Schüler haben es gut. Zu meiner Zeit gab es ja diese Berufsberatung nicht." Snape hatte keine Zeit auch nur ein Widerwort von sich zu geben, denn schon war der Schulleiter weiter gegangen. Seinem Schicksal ergeben, half er Hermine beim Aufbau des Standes.

Hermine fiel ein Stapel Pergamente zu Boden und beide, sie und Snape, bückten sich gleichzeitig danach. Er war ihr so nah, dass er ihr Parfüm riechen konnte. War es etwa das? Nein, das konnte nicht sein, oder doch? Wieder spürte er ein Zucken in seiner Bauchregion. Ohne nachzudenken sagte er:

„Tut mir leid, habe was vergessen. Ich muss weg." und schon ging er eilendes Schrittes und mit wehenden Umhang aus der großen Halle in seine Privaträume.


	7. Chapter 7

**Der Duft von Rosen**

_Der Tag hätte so schön werden können, aber stattdessen unterrichte ich diese Dummköpfe. Dieser dämliche Berufsberatungstag. Also entlasse ich alle aus dem Unterricht und gebe ihnen Hausaufgaben. Aber der Unterricht lenkte mich wenigstens von dem Brief ab. Wo Hermine jetzt wohl ist? Ich vermisse sie so sehr. Seit sie in Hogwarts ist, ist mir erst klar, wie sehr ich sie vermisse. Ich muss sie sehen._

_Lupin, was will der denn? Es ist auch mir kein Geheimnis, dass er mit ihr eine kurze Affäre gehabt hatte. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie nur mal mit einem Werwolf. Severus! Jetzt halte deine Eifersucht in Zaum. Schließlich denkst du hier über Hermine. Wie er sie jetzt anschaut. Einfach ekelhaft. Das ist meine Hermine._

_Ich höre, wie sich Lupin über mich lustig macht, aber Rache ist ja bekanntlich süß. Es versetzt mir allerdings einen Stich, als ich höre, dass Hermine auf meine Gesellschaft auch verzichten kann. Ich muss mich jetzt unbedingt mit ins Gespräch einmischen._

_Ich soll was? Den Stand aufbauen. Dumbledore, das kann nicht dein ernst sein. Ich liebe doch diese Frau. Foltere mich nicht so. Oh, Hermine hat was fallen lassen. Vielleicht ändert sie ja ihre Meinung, wenn ich ihr helfe. Ich kann sie riechen. Sie riecht nach… War es wirklich der Geruch von…ROSEN? Rosen, sie riecht wirklich nach Rosen, wie der Brief. Das ist jetzt zu viel für mich. Ich muss hier weg. Duschen. Kalt. Eiskalt. Ich kann kaum noch klar denken. Ich muss in den Kerker._


	8. Chapter 8

Ich bin wieder da und habe euch zwei neue Kapitel mitgebracht.

Ich war richtig geschockt, als ich meine Mails abgerufen habe. So viele liebe Reviews. Großen Dank.

Ich wünsche jeden, der momentan Urlaub oder Ferien hat eine schöne Zeit.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und bitte fleißig weiter reviewen.

**Phase eins ist abgeschlossen**

„Was war das denn für ein Abgang?" Amüsiert hatte Remus dem Treiben zugesehen, aber Snapes schnellen Abgang konnte er sich nicht erklären. Hermine zuckte nur mit den Schultern, doch schlich sich ein wissendes Lächeln in ihr Gesicht. Unauffällig hob sie ihre rechte Hand und zeigte einen erhobenen Daumen in Richtung Tür. Dort stand Professor McGonagall und nickt kaum merklich, aber Hermine hatte verstanden. Die erste Phase ihres Planes hatte geklappt. Jetzt folgte Phase zwei.

Snape nahm eine kalte Dusche, aber seine Männlichkeit schien andere Pläne zu haben. Seufzend ergab er sich seinem Schicksal. Er drehte das warme Wasser auf. Langsam umfasste er seine Männlichkeit und bewegte seine Hand auf und ab. Erst langsam, aber die Fülle seiner Emotionen verlangte nach schnelleren Bewegungen. Er gab diesem Drang nach. Das heiße Wasser prasselte auf seinen Körper nieder und veranlasste ihn sich zu entspannen. Feine Dampfschwaden zogen aus der Dusche. Seine Atmung wurde schneller, genau wie sein Stöhnen. Immer schneller rieb er seinen Zauberstab. Ein Schreih der Erlösung entrang seiner Kehle. Keuchend und auf Knien fand er sich in seiner Dusche wieder und benötigte einige Zeit um sich zu sammeln. Ein kleines Lächeln der Erleichterung zeichnete sich seinem Gesicht ab. Er konnte jetzt nicht zurück in die große Halle. Er könnte ihr jetzt nicht in die Augen sehen.

_Eine kalte Dusche wird auch mich schon wieder zur Vernunft bringen. Brrr. Ist das Kalt. Geh endlich runter. Es hilft nichts, muss ich doch selbst Abhilfe schaffen. Warmes Wasser aus. So wird es gehen. Oh. Das fühlt sich jetzt wirklich gut an. Langsam reiben. Ja, oh. Hermine. Ich kann sie mit meinem inneren Auge sehen. (A/N: Schöne Grüße an Professor Trelawney). Sie ist nackt. Ihre vollen, prallen Brüste strecken sich mir entgegen. Sie sind zum Greifen nah. Ihre steifen Nippel stehen frech in der Gegend. Ich möchte mal daran saugen. Ich wage es nicht mir noch mehr von ihr vorzustellen. Das warme Wasser fühlt sich an als ob sie mit ihren kleinen zarten Händen über meinen Körper streicht. Schon allein der Gedanke daran macht mich wahnsinnig. Ich kann spüren, wie mein Körper reagiert. Er fängt an zu zucken. Die Erlösung kommt. Alles dreht sich. Meine Beine geben nach. Keuchend knie ich hier und doch bin ich glücklich. Hermine war bei mir, wenn auch nur in Gedanken. Ein kleiner Schmerz bleibt. Vorerst kann ich ihr nicht gegenübertreten. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Die Einladung**

Der Berufsinformationstag war ein voller Erfolg. Alle hatten alle Hände voll zu tun. Selbst Hermine. Es waren doch einige Schüler bei, die auf dem Gebiet der Zaubertränke lernen wollten. Wieso Snape nicht wiederkam konnte sie sich denken. (A/N: Ist ja auch nicht schwer zu erraten. Auch unser geliebter Zaubertrankmeister ist nur ein Mann.) Langsam bekam sie aber ein schlechtes Gewissen, wegen dem Plan. Aber wieso eigentlich? Er hatte es ja schließlich verdient.

Erst am Abend zum Essen erschien Snape in der großen Halle. Er nahm wieder neben Hermine platz. Sie war überrascht, als er das Wort an sie richtete.

„Miss Granger. Darf ich mich für mein Verhalten von Vorhin bei Ihnen entschuldigen. Mir war nicht wohl. Vielleicht kann ich es ja wieder gut machen?"

„Entschuldigung angenommen, Professor. An was für eine Wiedergutmachung haben sie denn gedacht?"

„Ich würde mich freuen, wenn sie mich morgen in die Winkelgasse begleiten würden. Dort könnten wir dann eine Tasse Kaffee trinken. Einverstanden?"

„Gerne Professor." Hermine war selbst von sich überrascht, dass sie sein Angebot annahm. Was sollte schon passieren.

„Miss Granger. Ich werde sie dann morgen um 14.00 Uhr in ihrem Quartier abholen. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir zusammen appieren." Hermine nickte zustimmend. Snape stand vom Tisch auf, ohne auch nur etwas gegessen zu haben.

„Sie entschuldigen mich. Schönen Abend noch. Hermine." Überrascht durch seine freundliche Anrede, konnte sie nichts darauf erwidern und schaute ihn überrascht hinterher. Dieses kurze Gespräch machte sie dennoch nachdenklich. Er konnte ja richtig charmant sein. Allerdings riss Professor McGonagall sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Alles erledigt. Hermine." Erst stutzte sie was gemeint worden ist, aber gleich fiel es ihr wieder ein.


	10. Chapter 10

Da bin ich wieder. Für alle, die noch auf ihre deutschen Harry Potter Bücher warten habe ich als kleinen Trost wieder drei neue Kapitel.

Mit großem Vergnügen habe ich auch die Reviews gelesen.

Not necessary, vielen Dank für den Tee und die Kekse. War echt lecker. Da konnte ich nicht anders und musste einfach weiter schreiben.

Für alle noch ein Tipp. Ich esse auch ganz gerne einen großen Eisbecher zwinker-und-unschuldig-guck

Viel Spaß beim Lesen. Und ich freue mich auch weiterhin über Kritik, Lob (darüber ganz besonders) und Anregungen.

sarah.easy, Danke dass du mich auf den Fehler aufmerksam gemacht hast. Habe es auch sogleich korrigiert.

**Noch ein Brief**

Als er seine Tür zu seinen Räumlichkeiten öffnete strömte ihm der Geruch von Rosen entgegen. Irritiert sah er sich um. Es hatte sich nichts in seinen Räumlichkeiten verändert. Er schloss die Tür. Sein Blick fiel auf einen roten Briefumschlag. Mit klopfendem Herzen hob er ihn auf und setzte sich wieder in seinen Sessel um den Brief zu lesen.

_**Mein geliebter Severus, **_

_**von Minute zu Minute sehne ich mich immer mehr nach dir. Meine Vorstellungskraft allein reicht schon nicht mehr aus. Ich will dich spüren. Ich will dich richtig spüren. Mich mit dir vereinigen. Auch du sehnst dich nach körperlicher Liebe. Leugne es nicht. Ich ersehne den Tag an dem sich unsere Körper zusammenschmiegen. Sich berühren. Wenn du mit mir den Gipfel der Lust erklimmen möchtest, dann sei am morgigen Abend vor den Toren Hogwarts. Ich werde dort auf dich warten. Nur dort gebe ich mich zu erkennen.**_

_**Schicke mir eine Nachricht. Meine Eule wird morgen früh deine Nachricht abholen.**_

_**Gute Nacht und süße Träume**_

_**Deine Rose**_

_Ich kann es nicht glauben. Sie will mich treffen. Morgen, da war doch was. Ich treffe mich mit Hermine. Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen. Eigentlich ist es doch kein Treffen, denn wir trinken nur zusammen Kaffee. Das hat mit einem Treffen wenig zu tun. Vielleicht sollte ich es anders machen. Ja, das ist es! Wo ist denn nur mein Briefpapier? Ach, da liegt es ja._

**Liebe Unbekannte,**

**ich will ehrlich mit Ihnen sein. Natürlich sehne ich mich nach Liebe und körperliche Vereinigung. Es wäre nicht richtig, wenn ich mich mit Ihnen treffe, denn ich wäre nur auf meine körperliche Befriedigung aus. Anscheinend kennen Sie mich ganz gut, wenn sie behaupten meine Bedürfnisse zu kennen. Obwohl Sie mich neugierig auf sich machen, werde ich morgen nicht erscheinen. Meine Liebe gehört einer anderen Frau. Vielleicht wird sie nie meine Gefühle erwidern, aber wegen einer verschmähten Liebe kann ich nicht andere Frauen für mein persönliches Vergnügen ausnutzen.**

**Hochachtungsvoll**

**Severus Snape**

„Er hat ein Treffen abgelehnt? Das kann nicht sein." Hermine war genauso überrascht gewesen wie vor ihr McGonagall. Die beiden Frauen haben sich nach dem Frühstück zurückgezogen. Hermine hatte heute für den Berufsinformationstag nichts zu tun. Sie wäre erst morgen mit einem Vortrag dran.

„Minerva, wie ist die Begründung? Mittlerweile müsste er doch fast platzen vor Hormonstau. Schließlich hatte er, deiner Aussage nach, schon länger keine Frau mehr."

„Er schreibt, dass er jemanden liebt, und seine Liebe nicht erwidert wird."

„Wer könnte das nur sein? Minerva, hast du ihn vielleicht abblitzen lassen?" Für den Kommentar erntete Hermine einen strafenden Blick, der ihr zu ihrer Schulzeit das Fürchten gelehrt hätte. Darauf hin schaute Hermine ganz unschuldig und beide Frauen brachen in Gelächter aus.

„Also, wann genau triffst du dich mit unseren düsteren Tränkelehrer?"

„Um 14.00 Uhr. Severus holt mich ab."

„Severus? Ihr seid schon beim Du?" Die ältere Hexe sah interessiert über den Rand ihrer Brille zu Hermine rüber. Diese wurde rot und antwortete verlegen.

„I…Ich…m…meine…Professor Snape."

„Du kannst einer alten Hexe nichts vor machen." Hermine sei mal ehrlich zu dir selbst. Dir gefallen doch eure Streitgespräche, oder? Er hat sich nach dem Kampf um dich gekümmert. Er wollte die unbedingt die Nachricht von Rons und Harrys Tod zu überbringen. Wahrscheinlich wollte er damit sein Gewissen beruhigen, dass er nichts getan hat, deshalb war er auch so nett zu dir. Als du auf der Krankenstation lagst, hat er dich jeden Tag besucht. Eigentlich solltest du ins St. Mungo, aber er hat sich eingesetzt, dass du in Hogwarts bleibst. Weißt du eigentlich wer dich in den Krankenflügel gebracht ha?" Hermines Augen wurden groß. Langsam fing es an ihr zu dämmern.

„Nein. Willst du etwa sagen, dass er? Nein, dass kann nicht sein." Die Ältere Hexe nickte.

„Vielleicht bist du ja die Frau aus seinen Brief. Du hast ja den ganzen Nachmittag Zeit, dies herauszufinden." Belustigt schaute Minerva die jüngere Hexe an. Hermine brauchte erstmal einige Minuten um alles zu verarbeiten. Wie viel gab es noch, was sie nicht wusste?


	11. Chapter 11

**In der Winkelgasse**

Nach dem Mittagessen ging Hermine in ihr Gästezimmer. Was sollte sie nur anziehen? Ihre aufsteigende Nervosität konnte sie sich nicht erklären. Ihr halber Kleiderschrank lag im Zimmer verstreut, als es klopfte. Erschrocken sah sie auf die Uhr. Sie hatte eigentlich noch 30 Minuten Zeit. Er war viel zu früh. Mir einem Bademantel bekleidet öffnete sie die Tür.

„Du bist es. Ich dacht schon, dass…"

„…es der schwarze Mann aus dem Kerker ist." Vervollständigte McGonagall den Satz. „Willst du etwa mit Bademantel in die Winkelgasse gehen? Gut, dass ich hier bin."

„Minerva, ich weiß nicht was ich anziehen soll." Hermine war kurz vorm verzweifeln.

„Da es heute fast 30°C sind, würde ich dir raten deinen Wintermantel im Schrank zu lassen. Zeig mal deinen Schrank. Ich bin zwar um einiges älter als du, aber mit Männern kenne ich mich aus." McGonagall zwinkerte Hermine zu. „Das hier ist gut." Sie hielt ein kurzes weißes Kleid hin. Es hatte dünne Träger und war für dieses Wetter genau das Richtige.

„Das ist aber nicht meines. Ich weiß nicht wie…" Wollte Hermine protestieren.

„Hast du vergessen dass ich Lehrerin in Verwandlung bin? Jetzt zieh es an." Die Lehrerin ging zur Tür und bevor sie verschwand, sagte sie noch: „Ich will jede Einzelheit wissen. Viel Spaß."

Mindestens genauso nervös wie es Hermine war, war es auch Snape. Wie ein Löwe im Käfig schritt er im Kerker hin und her. Immer noch schwirrte ihm die unbekannte Briefschreiberin im Kopf rum, doch die größeren Sorgen machte ihm Hermine. Hoffentlich würde der Tag nicht in einer Katastrophe enden. Bisher war schließlich kaum eine Begegnung mit ihr nur positiv verlaufen. Langsam brach er zum Gryffindorturm auf.

Es klopft. Er ist da. Noch einmal atmete sie tief durch, dann öffnete sie die Tür.

Als sie die Tür öffnete verschlug es ihm fast den Atem. Sie war das perfekte Gegenteil von ihm. Sie war so wunderschön. Ihr weißes Kleid bildete den genauen Gegensatz zu seiner üblichen schwarzen Kleidung. Auf diese verzichtete er auch heute nicht. Nur ließ er heute den Umhang weg.

„Miss Granger. Sie sehen einfach umwerfend aus. Können wir?" Er bot ihr seinen Arm an, den er sie auch ergriff und sich mit einem Kribbeln im Bauch, einhakte. Sie appierten zusammen in die Winkelgasse. Nachdem Snape seine wenigen Einkäufen erledigt hatte, führte er Hermine in ein Café. Dieses lag etwas versteckt und sie konnten somit der Hektik der Winkelgasse entfliehen.

Nachdem beide bestellt hatten, schwiegen sie sich erstmal an bis sich Hermine ein Herz nahm und zuerst sprach.

„Eigentlich hatte ich gedacht, dass sie nach dem Tod Voldemort ihre raue Schale ablegen. Seien sie doch mal etwas netter zu ihren Mitmenschen." Es sollte keine Provokation sein und Snape sah es auch nicht so.

„Miss Granger, wenn man Jahre und unfreundlich war, dann kann man es nicht einfach so ablegen. Natürlich bin ich nicht so auf die Welt gekommen. Was sie hier sehen, so wie ich jetzt bin, dass hat das Leben aus mir gemacht."

Hermine war überrascht, dass er sie hinter seine Fassade schauen ließ. Für einen Augenblick dachte sie, Schmerz in seinen Augen sehen zu können.

„Das habe ich nie behauptete, Professor, dass sie so auf die Welt gekommen sind. Nur habe ich mich schon oft gefragt, wie sie wirklich sind. Wie der Professor Snape hinter der Fassade aussieht."

Er sah sie an und lächelte. Er lächelte. Hermine traute ihren Augen kaum. „Wollen sie das wirklich wissen?"

„Ja, Professor."

Die Luft um sie hatte angefangen zu knistern. Severus erhob sich aus seinen Stuhl, ging auf Hermine zu und hockte sich vor ihr hin. Zärtlich nahm er ihren Kopf und führte seine Lippen zu ihren. Er küsste sie. Zuerst war sie überrascht, aber dann gab sie sich dem Kuss hin. Viel zu schnell trennten sie sich wieder. Er stand auf, grinste sie an und sagte: „So bin ich wirklich, Hermine. Du entschuldigst mich." Und mit einem Plopp war er verschwunden und ließ einen erstaunte Hermine zurück.

_Du öffnest deine Tür. Bei Merlin, siehst du schön aus. Du gleichst einem Engel in deinem weißen Kleid. Jede Minute mit dir genieße ich. Aber musst du mich fragen, wie ich wirklich bin? Musst du mich mit deinen großen, braunen Augen ansehen? Ich kann nicht anders. Ich muss dich einfach küssen. Ich habe Angst. Ich muss weg. Weg von dir. _

_Jetzt liege ich hier in meinem Bett und du gehst mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Wieso hast du meinen Kuss erwidert? Wie soll ich dir jetzt entgegentreten? Habe ich vielleicht doch eine Chance bei dir? Ich hoffe, dass du nicht mit mir gespielt hast, denn dazu empfinde ich zu viel für dich._


	12. Chapter 12

**Erkenntnis **

Noch immer saß Hermine in dem Café.

„Miss, Miss. Kann ich Ihnen noch etwas bringen?" Hermine schaute auf und sah in das Gesicht des blonden Kellners. Seiner Tonlage zu folge musste er sie schon einige Male angesprochen haben.

„Nein, Danke. Ich möchte gerne zahlen." Der Kellner nickte und Hermine beglich die Rechnung. Danach appierte sie nach Hogsmeade zurück. Merlin sei Dank, begegnete sie niemand auf dem Weg zu ihren Quartieren. Sie wollte jetzt alleine sein. Noch zu verwirrt um mit jemanden zu Reden erreichte sie ihr Gästezimmer. Mit einer Tasse Tee setzte sie sich in einem Sessel, zündete den Kamin mit einem Schwenker ihres Zauberstabes an und genoss einfach das Spiel der Flammen. Das es unerträglich heiß wurde, bemerkte sie nicht. Sie starrte einfach ins Feuer und dachte nach.

Langsam wurde es heiß im Zimmer. Gedankenverloren lehnte sie sich in den Sessel zurück und schob ihr Kleid hoch. Mit sanften Bewegungen ließ sie ihre Finger über die nackten Beine gleiten. Eine feine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf ihren Körper aus. Ihre Finger glitten weiter hinauf bis sie ihren Slip erreichte. An ihm zeichnete sich bereits ihre Feuchte ab. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung streifte sie den Slip beiseite und strich mit den Fingerspitzen die Linie ihrer Lustzone nach. Ihre Atmung wurde heftiger und leises Stöhnen entrang ihrer Kehle. Mit den Fingern glitt sie zwischen den Hügeln ihrer Lustzone und sie konnte spüren wie sie immer feuchter wurde. Ihre Zunge befeuchtete immer wieder ihre Lippen, so dass diese lasziv glänzten. Die Erregung kroch durch ihren Körper. Als sie es vor Lust und Erregung nicht mehr aushielt, kümmerte sie sich intensiver um ihr Lustzentrum. Schneller rieb sie ihr Zentrum bis ein Schrei die Stille des Zimmers durchbrach. Die Anspannung wich langsam aus ihren Körper und voller Erschöpfung ließ sie sich noch tiefer in den Sessel gleiten. Mit einem Lächeln starrte sie wieder ins Feuer und ein Name hatte sich in ihrem Kopf fest gebrannt. Severus.


	13. Chapter 13

Hier habe ich wieder 2 neue Kapitel für euch. Bevor ihr euch zu früh freut, muss ich euch sagen, dass ich wahrscheinlich in den nächsten Wochen nicht zum Schreiben kommen werde. Ich ziehe um und das ist bekanntlich jede Menge Arbeit. Aber wenn ich auch nur mal eine Minute Zeit habe werde ich an meiner FF weiter schreiben.

Vielen Dank an alle die mir reviewt haben.

Sarah.easy: Danke, dass du mich auf einige Fehler aufmerksam gemacht hast. Habe sie auch sogleich verbessert. Bin echt dankbar darüber.

Und ein besonderes Dankeschön geht an not necessary. Der vier Liter Eiskarton wäre doch nicht nötig (gg) gewesen, aber es hat mich echt zum weiter schreiben motiviert.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich verspreche euch, so schnell wie möglich weiter zu schreiben.

Als Belohnung fürs Lesen gebe ich eine Runde Milchshakes für alle.

**Gefühle **

Als es am frühen Abend an ihrer Tür klopfte, hatte Hermine bereits geduscht und ihrem bequemen karierten Schlafanzug an. Hermine öffnete die Tür und vor ihr stand Professor McGonagall in einem slytheringrünen Nachthemd. (A/N: Einen lieben Gruß an Loki Slytherin) Hermine musste kurz blinzeln, wegen dem ungewohnten Anblick der Gryffindorlehrerin. Ob sie wollte oder nicht, musste sie sich Snape in einem gryffindorroten Pyjama vorstellen. Unwillkürlich musste sie grinsen. Dies war auch Professor McGonagall nicht verborgen geblieben.

„Wie ich sehe, hattest du einen produktiven Nachmittag."

„Woher weißt du?" Hermine fühlte sich ertappt. „Hat uns jemand gesehen?"

Die Ältere winkte ab und schüttelt den Kopf: „Nein, war nur so geraten. So wie du grinst."

Verlegen und mit klopfendem Herzen schilderte Hermine den Nachmittag mit Snape. Auch den Kuss ließ sie nicht aus. McGonagall schmunzelte in sich hinein.

„Gut, jetzt haben wir eine kleine Ahnung, wer die unbekannte Frau aus seinem Brief ist. Hermine, wie sieht es mit dir aus, was denkst… nein… was fühlst du?"

„Ich weiß es nicht." Mit einem tiefen Seufzer hatte Hermine sich wieder in den Sessel fallen lassen. „Mein Bauch kribbelt in seiner Gegenwart und ein schlechtes Gewissen plagt mich, wenn ich an unsere Briefaktion denke. Mir kommt das Ganze jetzt so kindisch vor. Wenn er das rausbekommt."

Langsam flackerte Verzweifelung und Panik in ihren Augen auf. Minerva wusste, dass sie jetzt die jüngere Hexe beruhigen musste, daher sagte sie in einem strengen aber dennoch freundlichen Ton: „Hermine, jetzt höre doch mal auf dein Herz. Eigentlich weißt du doch, was du willst. Vielleicht sollten wir noch einen Brief schreiben."

Jetzt sah Minerva nicht nur die Panik, sondern sie konnte sie auch noch hören.

„Nein, kommt nicht in Frage."

„Beruhige dich. Die Briefe haben wir geschrieben, weil wir mit ihm spielen wollten. Wir wollten ihm eine Lektion erteilen. Wir wollten wissen, ob unser dunkler Tränkelehrer auch etwas anderes empfindet als Hass und Hohn, dass er aber verliebt ist, konnten wir nicht wissen. Vielleicht sollte ihm die große Unbekannte noch einen Brief schreiben, indem er ein Treffen nicht ablehnen kann."

Hermine beruhigte sich allmählich wieder. Minerva, sei mir nicht böse, aber ich muss den Tag erstmal verarbeiten. Wir sehen uns morgen beim Frühstück." Und ehe sich Minerva versah, stand sie wieder auf dem Flur. Mit einem wissenden Lächeln begab sie sich zurück in ihre Gemächer.

Zur selben Zeit wurde auch im Kerker ein Gespräch geführt. Snape war über seine Gedanken eingeschlafen. Von einem lauten Klopfen wurde er geweckt. Noch etwas verschlafen öffnete er die Tür und sah in das Gesicht von Albus Dumbledore.

„Albus, was treibt dich denn hierher?" Während er fragte, ging er etwas von der Tür weg, damit der Schulleiter eintreten konnte.

„Ich wollte nur mal nach dir sehen und fragen, ob alles in Ordnung ist. Du warst nicht beim Essen und Miss Granger ebenfalls nicht." Snape merkte, dass das Gespräch in eine Richtung verlief, die ihm gar nicht gefiel.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich meine Essgewohnheiten angehen." Doch wusste er schon, dass dies den Schulleiter nicht aufhalten würde, weitere Fragen zu stellen. Wahrscheinlich wusste Dumbledore es sowieso schon. Mit einer Handbewegung deutete Snape dem Schulleiter sich zu setzen.

„Ich habe gestern beim Essen zufällig mitbekommen, dass du Miss Granger in die Winkelgasse eingeladen hast. Ich finde es schön, dass du mit ihr das Kriegsbeil begraben möchtest. Wie war denn euer kleiner Ausflug?"

„Es war klein Ausflug. Es war lediglich eine Wiedergutmachung für mein Benehmen ihr gegenüber. Und falls du es wissen möchtest, es war nett." Trotz des eisigen Tons, sah Dumbledore ein Flackern in Severus Augen, dass er so nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Auch wusste er, dass er nicht mehr von ihm erfahren würde und es sowieso an der Zeit wäre zu gehen. Der Schulleiter erhob sich aus dem Sessel und mit einem wissenden Lächeln verabschiedete er sich von Snape.

„Wir sehen uns morgen beim Frühstück. Gute Nacht Severus." Als der Schulleiter weg war setzte sich Severus in seinen Sessel und dachte wieder an die Frau, die er begehrte.

Obwohl es schon sehr spät war, konnte Hermine nicht schlafen. Der heutige Tag spukte ihr noch immer im Kopf herum. Sie musste mit jemanden reden. Minerva war inzwischen eine gute Freundin geworden, doch brauchte sie jemanden, der ihr noch näher stand. In solchen Situationen vermisste sie Ron und Harry sehr. Mit Ron hätte sie wahrscheinlich nie über Snape reden können, aber Harry war schon immer sehr verständnisvoll gewesen. Doch jetzt war sie allein im Schloss. Bevor sie ihre Gedanken weiter verfolgen konnte, klopfte es an der Tür. Widerwillig, aber dennoch dankbar, öffnete sie die Tür und war überrascht Remus Lupin zu sehen.

„Was machst du denn hier?" Und deutete ihn einzutreten.

„Ich wollte etwas spazieren gehen und ehe ich mich versah war ich in Hogwarts. Ich dachte, dass du vielleicht noch wach sein könntest und wie ich sehe, hatte ich auch Recht. Du siehst nicht gut aus. Bedrückt dich etwas?"

„Wie gut du mich doch kennst. Tee?"

„Sehr gerne." Er setzte sich in einen Sessel. „Mine, du weißt doch, dass ich dich sehr gut kenne, und dass nicht nur seit damals." Ein freches Grinsen breitet sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

Hermine grinste ebenfalls. „Es ist lange her." Remus nickte. Nach einigen Minuten kam Hermine mit zwei Teetassen zurück. Remus nahm ihr eine ab und Hermine setzte sich in den zweiten Sessel.

„Jetzt sag schon, was bedrückt dich? Du weißt, dass ich immer für dich da sein werde. Egal was es ist, ich versuche dir zu helfen." Er sah sie bedeutungsvoll an.

„Es ist wegen Snape. Ich glaube, ich habe mich in ihn verliebt."

„Severus Snape?"

„Ja."

„Der Severus Snape? Der schwarze, düstere Mann? Snape?"

„Ja, Remus. Willst du es nun wissen oder nicht?"

„Tut mir leid. Nun sag schon. Wie ist dass passiert?"

„Remus, jetzt reiße dich zusammen." Empört sah sie ihn an und doch erzählte sie wieder einmal die Geschichte mit Snape in der Winkelgasse.

„…und er hat dich einfach so geküsst?"

„Ja, und seitdem habe ich ihn auch nicht mehr gesehen."

„Hermine, wie bist du da nur reingerutscht? Ich kann dir nur den Rat geben mit ihm zu sprechen. Du weißt wie ich über ihn denke, aber im Grunde ist er kein schlechter Mensch. Severus ist nur sehr verbittert, aber vielleicht kannst du ihn daraus helfen. Was willst du jetzt tun?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Darüber denke ich auch heute nicht mehr nach. Einige Stunden Schlaf brauche ich. Wenn du willst, dann kannst du hier schlafen. Mein Bett ist groß genug und ich sehe keinen Grund, wieso nicht zwei gute Freunde in einem Bett schlafen sollten. Außerdem siehst du müde aus."

Er brauchte nicht zu sagen, denn schon musste er ein Gähnen unterdrücken. Er folgte Hermine ins Schlafzimmer. Sie hatte Recht, dort stand ein sehr großes Bett. Hermine schlüpfte links ins Bett und Remus drehte sich beim Ausziehen leicht von ihr weg und stieg dann in die rechte Seite des Bettes. Beide lagen an den äußeren Bettkanten und fanden auch schnell ihren Schlaf.

_Du sitzt bei mir im Unterricht. Du hast deine alte Schuluniform an. Doch verdeckt sie mehr schlecht als recht deine weiblichen Vorzüge. Nur schwer kann ich meine Erregung vor den restlichen Schülern verbergen. Ich gratuliere mir selbst, dass ich diesen weiten Umhang trage. Allerdings hast du die Beule in meiner Hose bemerkt. Mit langsamen Bewegungen ziehst du deinen Rock hoch, so dass ich die Farbe deiner Unterwäsche erahnen kann. Niemand bemerkt es, nur ich. Nur mit Gewalt kann ich meinen Blick von deinen wohlgeformten Schenkeln nehmen. Ich muss etwas unternehmen. Noch zehn Minuten bis Stundenende. Was soll's. Ich entlasse die Klasse. _

„_Die Klasse ist entlassen, aber zur nächsten Stunde will ich einen Aufsatz über Tollkirschen. Das Gift und seine Wirkung. Und sie Miss Granger bleiben noch hier. Für sie habe ich eine spezielle Aufgabe." Ich setze mich wieder an meinen Tisch. Die restlichen Schüler verlassen nur zu gern meinen Unterricht. Als sich der Raum leert, stehst du auf und gehst mit langsamen Bewegungen und mit kreisenden Hüften auf mich zu. Du fixierst mich mit deinem Blick. Du setzt dich auf die Ecke meines Tisches. Mit einer geübten Handbewegung wirfst du deine Haare zurück und lächelst mich provokativ an. _

„_Und Professor? Wie sieht meine spezielle Aufgabe aus? Soll ich ihnen Nachhilfe in der Anatomie der Frau geben?"_

„_Miss Granger. Ich glaube nicht, dass dies eine angemessene Art ist mit einem Lehrkörper zu reden und überhaupt, was fällt …" Weiter kam ich nicht. Meine Lippen werden von einem Kuss verschlossen. Reflexartig ziehe ich dich an mich heran. Deine festen Brüste drücken gegen meinen Oberkörper. Noch immer bin ich in deinem Kuss gefangen. Meine Hand gleitet an deinem Oberschenkel hinauf, unter deinem Rock. Durch meine Berührungen stöhnst du leise auf. Dies steigert meine Erregung noch mehr. Von einem leisen Klopfen schrecken wir auf. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es wirklich ein Klopfen war. Doch es wird lauter._

_Ich brauche einen Augenblick um mich zu orientieren. Es klopft an der Tür. Ich muss wohl eingeschlafen sein. Wer kann jetzt noch was von mir wollen? Als ich öffne schaue ich in das Gesicht von Dumbledore. Er lässt sich nur schwer abwimmeln. Also lasse ich ihn eintreten._

_Ich verstehe nicht, wieso sich Dumbledore schon wieder in alles einmischen muss. Sein Blick hat ihn verraten. Verdammt, hat man in diesem Schloss nie seine Ruhe. Hier kann man keine Geheimnisse haben. Merlin sei dank, ist er jetzt wieder weg. Jetzt kann ich wieder meinen Gedanken nachgehen. Ich hatte, bevor Dumbledore kam, so einen schönen Traum. Wenn meine Schüler wüssten, was ich in einer ruhigen Minute träume, dann hätten sie wohl kaum noch Respekt vor mir, denn genau genommen habe ich mich ja vor sieben Jahren in eine Schülerin verliebt. Aber aus einer besserwisserischen Schülerin ist eine wunderschöne Frau geworden, welche ich von Tag zu Tag immer mehr begehre. _


	14. Chapter 14

**Eifersucht**

Durch eine Bewegung im Bett wachte Hermine auf. Sie brauchte einen kurzen Augenblick um zu realisieren, wer bei ihr im Bett liegt. Langsam stand sie auf und griff ihren Morgenmantel. Sie benötigte jetzt eine Dusche. Als das warme Wasser an ihr herab lief, erinnerte sie sich an das gestrige Gespräch mit Remus. Sie musste mit Severus reden. Doch wurde ihr heute Morgen auch klar, was sie die letzten Jahre so schmerzlich vermist hatte. Es war schon so lange her, eigentlich zu lange, seit sie neben einen warmen Körper aufgewacht war. Schon zu lange war sie allein. Vielleicht konnte sich die Situation ja schon bald ändern. Schließlich wusste Hermine neben wem sie jeden Morgen aufwachen möchte. Sie wünschte es sich doch so sehr.

Fertig geduscht ging sie wieder zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Dort saß auf dem Bett ein verschlafender Remus Lupin und grinste Hermine breit an. „Guten Morgen Schatz, und wie war ich letzte Nacht?"

„Also, wenn du mich so fragst, habe ich mehr von dir erwartet."

Beide lachten kurz auf und grinsten sich an.

„Du hast doch sicher nichts dagegen, wenn ich kurz dusche?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Fühle dich wie zu Hause. Kommst du mit in die große Halle zum Frühstück?"

„Ja, sehr gern. Bin in fünf Minuten fertig. Ich habe nachher noch einen Vortrag. Eigentlich kann ich auch gleich hier im Schloss bleiben. Wollen wir nachher noch spazieren gehen? Den alten Zeiten wegen?"

„Gerne. Ich habe nachher aber auch noch einen Vortrag. Kurz nach dem Frühstück."

„Gut. Ich bin nach dem Mittagessen dran. Lass uns doch in Hogsmeade Mittagessen."

„OK. Gehe jetzt aber erstmal duschen, denn ich habe Hunger."

Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung erhob sich Remus vom Bett und deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an. „Natürlich Schatz. Dein Wunsch ist mit Befehl." Und schon war er im Badezimmer verschwunden.

Nach 15 Minuten waren beide auf dem Weg in die große Halle um zu frühstücken. Vor der großen Halle begegneten sie Albus Dumbledore.

„Remus? Was führt dich denn so früh hierher? Du hast doch noch Zeit." Bevor Remus antworten konnte, hatte Hermine schon das Wort ergriffen.

„Professor Dumbledore, ich hoffe es macht Ihnen nichts aus, aber ich habe Remus zum Frühstück eingeladen. Eigentlich steht es mir nicht zu, aber…"

„Keine Sorge Hermine. Liebe Freunde sind immer willkommen. Er kann sich auf Minervas Platz setzen. Sie hat heue Morgen noch etwas zu erledigen. Aber genug geredet. Jetzt wird erstmal gegessen."

Alle drei gingen in die große Halle und setzten sich. Hermine fühlte sich etwas unbehaglich zwischen Remus und Snape. Letzterer schien sie gar nicht zu beachten.

Hermine suchte die Kaffeekanne und ahnte, dass sie diese nicht ohne Snapes Hilfe erreichen konnte. Sie fasste sich ein Herz und versuchte, dass ihre Stimme nicht zitterte. Schmetterlinge breiteten sich in ihrem Bauch aus, als sie endlich fragte:

„Professor Snape?..."

Keine Reaktion.

„Severus?"

Er schrak auf und schaute ihr direkt in die Augen.

„Könnte…, könnte ich wohl den Kaffee haben?"

Ein gehässiges Grinsen zeichnete sich auf sein Gesicht ab.

„Natürlich, Miss Granger. Obwohl ich nicht weiß, wann ich ihnen das ´du´ angeboten habe. Ich schiebe diesen Ausrutscher auf mangelndes Koffein." Er griff nach der Kann und reichte sie ihr. „Schließlich will ich nicht Schuld daran sein, dass sie ihre Manieren auf Grund des fehlenden Kaffees ganz vergessen."

Schnell griff Hermine die Kanne und betete, dass sie nicht so schnell rot werden würde. Zu spät. Auch Snape hatte die Röte in ihrem Gesicht entdeckt und grinste noch gehässiger.

„Vielleicht sollten sie den Kaffee heute Morgen weglassen. Ihr Blut scheint schon genug in Wallung geraten zu sein." Snape schenkte Lupin noch einen undefinierbaren Blick und widmete sich dann wieder seinem Frühstück zu.

Erschrocken sah Hermine Remus an. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern und beugte sich zu Hermine rüber, um ihr: „Ich glaube, da ist jemand Eifersüchtig." ins Ohr zu flüstern. Hermines Augen wurden groß. Jetzt hatte sie keine Hunger mehr. Natürlich, Snape hatte die Anwesenheit von Remus komplett falsch interpretiert.

„Remus, hast du Lust noch etwas mit mir spazieren zu gehen, bevor ich meinen Vortrag halte?"

„Gerne." Remus stand auf und bot Hermine seinen Arm an. Sie ergriff ihn und beide wollten aus der Halle gehen, als sich Snape erhob und in Hermines Ohr flüsterte:

„Vielleicht kann ich mal dein Blut in Wallung bringen, Hermine?" Dann verschwand er mit wehendem Umhang aus der Halle. Hermine war wie erstarrt. Nicht sicher, ob sie sich verhört hatte.

_Trotz Dumbledore Besuch war es noch ein schöner, ruhiger Abend. Die Schüler hatten diesmal Erbarmen mit mir. Niemand ist mir auf meinen nächtlichen Patrouillen begegnet. Als ich beschloss wieder zurück in mein Quartier zu gehen, hörte ich Schritte. Sie waren eher schleichend. Ich wusste sofort, wem sie gehörten. Oft habe ich diese im Hauptquartier vernommen. Lupin! Schnell verstecke ich mich in einer dunklen Nische. Er bemerkt mich nicht. Ich folge ihm. Er klopft bei Hermine an. Was will er bei ihr? Ich warte in einer dunklen Ecke, aber er kommt nicht mehr aus ihrem Zimmer. Ich kann mir denken, was sie darin machen. Also gehe ich zurück in die Kühle meines Kerkers. Nur schwer finde ich die nötige Ruhe. Doch bekomme ich etwas Schlaf. _

_Es ist noch früh. Ich schleiche wieder durch das Schloss. Wie eine seelenlose Kreatur bewege ich mich. Unachtsam, wo ich hingehe, finde ich mich vor deiner Tür wieder. Ich höre Stimmen, er ist immer noch bei dir. Du lädst ihn zum Frühstück ein. Ich muss dort auch erscheinen. Dumbledore hat es schließlich gestern Abend betont. Ich habe keine Wahl. Ich begebe mich in die große Halle. Lange brauche ich nicht zu warten, denn da kommt ihr. Durch einen Streich des Schicksals sitzt du zwischen diesem Werwolf und mir. Ich versuche euch einfach zu ignorieren. Du sprichst mich mit meinem Vornamen an. Der Klang meines Namens aus deinem Mund geht mir durch und durch. Wieder erregst du mich. Ob du ihn wohl auch so erregst wie mich. Ich kann nichts dagegen tun. Ich muss dich schon wieder anraunen. Wenn ich es nicht tue, ich hätte mich wohl kaum unter Kontrolle. Du wirst rot. Es steht dir gut. Es hat etwas Mädchenhaftes. Es erinnert mich an den Unterricht mit dir. Ich kann genau sehen, wir dir das Blut ins Gesicht schießt. Wieder muss ich dich angreifen. Wenn ich nur daran denke, was der Werwolf und du letzte Nacht getan haben. (A/N: Da sieht man es mal wieder. Männer denken immer gleich das Schlimmste.) Das ist zuviel für mich. Ich kann Lupin nicht einmal anschauen, ohne das Zorn in mir aufsteigt, also widme ich mich wieder meinem Frühstück zu._

_Was wollt ihr? Spazieren gehen? Oh, da will ich dem jungen Glück nicht im Wege stehen, aber ich kann nicht anders als dir zuzuflüstern: ´Vielleicht kann ich mal dein Blut in Wallung bringen, Hermine? Selbst beim Verlassen der Halle spüre ich noch deinen Blick auf mir ruhen und ich genieße dich._

- 3 -


End file.
